Lie
by Shiazen
Summary: Baik Hikawa maupun Chiaki selalu membohongi perasaan mereka sendiri. Hikawa x Chiaki for sure. Siapa pun yang tau GANTZ baca please. RnR, CnC, onegai?


Huwaaaaaa! OwO Saya bikin romance atas ide sendiri. ROMANCE! What-the-hell! Sebuah genre yang merupakan kelemahan saya. Well, fic ini berarti fic bahasa Indonesia pertama di fandom GANTZ ya? Nah, RnR please ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Lie<strong>

_**By Shia Zen**_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, yet *plak*_

_Warnings: Pendek, moga ga OOC, Romance cacat, AR mungkin?_

* * *

><p>Chiaki menyukai Hikawa.<p>

Begitu pun sebaliknya

Namun mereka tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan mereka, tidak sekalipun.

.

Chiaki ingat saat ia pertamakali bertemu dengan Hikawa yang dingin dan angkuh. Hikawa pun ingat saat Chiaki yang tidak pernah tersenyum menatap matanya untuk yang pertamakali. Mereka saling tertarik satu sama lain. Mereka ingin tahu satu sama lain. Keduanya ingin menanyakan nama masing-masing. Namun tidak satu pun kata terlontar dari bibir mereka. Keduanya memilih diam. Keduanya mengekang perasaan mereka.

.

.

Hikawa berpikiran tinggi tentang Chiaki.

Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Namun mereka merahasiakannya di balik sikap angkuh mereka.

.

Hikawa ingat saat Chiaki pertamakali menjalankan misi dengannya. Chiaki pun ingat saat Hikawa memanggil namanya untuk yang pertama kali. Hikawa merasa nyaman meski hanya berbicara pada Chiaki yang tak pernah berekspresi. Chiaki pun merasa nyaman meski berbicara pada Hikawa dengan segala sikap angkuhnya. Mereka ingin membicarakan banyak hal bersama. Keduanya ingin mengetahui pribadi masing-masing dengan lebih baik. Namun yang mereka bicarakan hanyalah tentang misi semata. Keduanya memilih berbicara seperlunya. Keduanya mengekang keinginan mereka.

.

.

Chiaki selalu mengerti Hikawa.

Begitu pun sebaliknya.

Namun mereka tidak menunjukannya, tidak sekali pun.

.

Chiaki ingat setiap kali Hikawa menghunus pedangnya. Hikawa pun ingat setiap Chiaki membunuh lawannya. Mereka adalah sebuah tim dengan kerja sama yang sempurna. Chiaki tahu apa yang akan Hikawa perbuat. Dan Hikawa tahu apa yang Chiaki pikirkan. Mereka mengetahui pribadi masing-masing meski hanya lewat pertarungan. Keduanya saling mengerti satu sama lain. Namun mereka bersikap dingin terhadap satu sama lain. Keduanya memilih tidak menghiraukan perasaan mereka. Keduanya tidak peduli pada perasaan mereka.

.

.

Hikawa peduli pada Chiaki.

Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Namun mereka bersikap acuh tak acuh satu sama lain

.

Hikawa ingat saat Chiaki melindunginya dari serangan _alien_. Chiaki pun ingat saat Hikawa menolongnya saat ia dalam keadaan tidak bisa bertarung. Hikawa tidak akan meninggalkan Chiaki. Dan Chiaki tidak akan mengabaikan Hikawa. Mereka saling membantu satu-sama lain. Keduanya peduli akan satu sama lain. Namun mereka bersikap seolah tidak peduli dan acuh tak acuh. Keduanya berkata mereka akan 'biasa saja' jika salah satu dari mereka mati. Keduanya membohongi perasaan mereka.

.

.

_Kill Bill_ menyukai _Samurai Host._

Beigtu pula sebaliknya.

Namun mereka membohongi perasaan mereka.

.

Chiaki hanya akan tertawa jika itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan Hikawa. Hikawa hanya akan peduli jika itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan Chiaki. Chiaki menyukai Hikawa. Dan Hikawa menyukai Chiaki. Mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain. Keduanya saling mencintai. Namun mereka tidak akan pernah mengungkapkannya, tidak sekalipun. Keduanya tidak mengakui perasaan mereka.

Keduanya membohongi perasaan mereka sendiri…

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Hyaaaa pendek =,=; ini fic dadakan sih. Mana gaya bahasanya super lugas lagi. Aneh ya? Cuma pengen nulis Hikawa x Chiaki aja. Mereka pasangan so sweat—eh, so sweet deng :P *plak*.<p>

Tentunya readers masih ingat waktu Chiaki ditolong Hikawa kan? Sebelumnya Chiaki tanya: "Bagaimana perasaanmu jika aku mati?" Hikawa jawab, "Biasa saja." Chiaki pun cuma ber 'oh' ria dan bilang "Aku juga sama kalau begitu." Tapi toh waktu Hikawa di serang alien, yang ngebantuin Chiaki. Dan waktu Chiaki setengah mati (dalam artian sebenarnya), Hikawa lah yang mbantu Chiaki, meski alasannya cuma untuk mengembalikan ibu jelas kan, tujuan utamanya adalah untuk nyelametin Chiaki. Nah, A/N kepanjangan. I love this couple so much sih~ That's all. Mind to review?


End file.
